Shocking
by Onibi
Summary: A young Naruto never thought a thunder storm would bring a torrent of power in the form of a dieing man...leaving him gift that would propel him towards his dreams...or nightmares? AUish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? HA...(tear)

**A N:**

This is AU. Naruto is ooc and a bit smart for his age. Please read ALL AN's!!! I don't write them unless they're important! The one at the bottom is extremely important. ENJOY.

"...woot" Dialogue

'_...woot_' Monologue

'_**...woot**_' Flashbacks

_...woot_ Scroll

* * *

"Hurry Ino, I think I saw Sasuke over there!" A young pink haired girl shouted enthusiastically to another girl behind her that looked to be the same age. They both looked to be around seven. Bright smiles adorned their innocent faces as they ran around the park. The park was beautiful, and the day was glorious. Every child in the park seemed to be enjoying the perfect day...except one.

A young boy sighed as he watched from afar. His eyes glazed with depression as he watched the children and parents laugh. Yet he was forced to watch from the shadows of an alley. He did this every day around the same time for about an hour before he would finally walk home, his mind desperately trying to understand why everyone seemed to be disgusted by the mere mention of his name. And everyday he would work himself to sleep.

Yes, a seven year old boy working himself to sleep. Push ups, sit ups, and punching an old mattress. That's all he could do. He would make them like him. He would become strong. He would become the Hokage. It was his dream. He wanted the smiles and respectful greetings that the old man was given by just walking through the village. It was all he had in this world...

His dreams.

He had no family. Only the Hokage, or old man, who barely had time for him.

He would change that.

He had to.

* * *

Naruto slowly ate his home made ramen while reading a book, glad that the Hokage had taken the time to teach him. It was the only book he was able to steal from the academy without getting caught. It was very hard to get it past the teacher. But he had done it.

Usually students were given their own textbooks.

But not him.

Naruto sighed as he turned the page only to find it was missing. His teeth clenched as he flipped through the pages, only to find that most were missing or were scribbled on. His eyes glistened as he promptly threw his ramen cup off the table and the book at the opposite wall.

' _It...just isn't fair..._'

He let his head hit the table as tears began to trail silently down his whisker scarred cheeks.

His head stayed like that for a moment before he got off of his chair and went to his "Punching bag". He began punching the mattress over and over, switching to kicking once in a while. '_ I wont give up...I just can't._'

He stopped punching when he heard lightning. It was very loud...like it was close.

He then quickly ran to the kitchen of his small, unfurnished and dank apartment. Opening a old creaky wooden cabinet, Naruto pulled out four pots and began placing them in weird places around his home. Not a moment later, his ceiling began to leak, the drops of water making their way into the perfectly aligned pots.

Once Naruto was sure there wasn't any new leaks, he began walking back to his punching bag. That was, until lightning flashed once more. This time much closer, and the wailing thunder right after was extremely loud. The rain outside was getting stronger and coming down heavily.

Naruto wondered why it was raining so hard when it had been so nice out earlier. It seemed strange for the weather to change so drastically in what had to be less then three hours. But his musings were cut short when he was blasted back into his wall by a bolt of lightning that had torn through a chunk of his roof and struck ten feet in front of him.

Naruto's eyes opened painfully, wondering how bad the damage was only to widen in extreme shock to see something he never expected.

Right where the lightning had struck was a young man, around the age of seventeen, bloody and battered. He had an eye missing and his clothes were torn and drenched in his own blood. His left arm was split from the crevice of the middle finger and up along his forearm. His right arm held a bundle closely to his blood soaked chest. His hair was spiked up in the most spiky pattern known to man.

Naruto stared at the sizzling man in absolute horror. The grotesque sight making him forget his own slightly frazzled form. A shiver ran up his spine as the heavily panting man caught his eyes with his own remaining eye and smiled. His voice was horribly raspy and weak.

" Kid...y..o-o..u just...dunno ho..w..w lucky..."

The man closed his eye and swallowed the blood that was rising from his throat. He felt chakra signatures approaching. He had to act quickly. He used his remaining energy to stand and and walk over to the scared child and grabbed his arm, ignoring Naruto's horrified screaming. He then removed the cloth covering the bundle he had dropped using his useless left arm. It was a immaculate scroll. The man raised Naruto by right arm easily, holding him by the forearm with his right hand, and bit Naruto's fingertips.

Naruto just kept screaming and flailing his limbs. '_ He's gonna kill me! Old man...help..._'

The man dropped to his knee's and put Naruto's slightly bleeding hand onto the scroll. The scroll began to glow and thousands of small seals appeared all over it before they receded and the scroll went from its natural beige color to a light blue.

The man let go of Naruto who promptly scurried away in fear while holding his already healing hand, kicking the scroll away and into a corner in the process. Then he watched the man in shock as he began to cry. The man stopped after a minute before looking at Naruto, taking a deep breath, and smiling. His smile was extremely strained and immensely sad to look upon.

" Do me a favor...when you become famous...mention me...Raiken..kay'?"

Before Naruto could say anything, his door busted open and a few ANBU rushed in, one sending a well aimed kunai straight at the one named Raiken, who could only give Naruto a one eyed wink before collapsing onto the wet scorched floor, a kunai sticking out of the back of his head.

Naruto vision went black...

The ANBU never noticed the glowing scroll or the sudden stop of the storm.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling while his mind replayed it all. He had never saw such...such sadness...or so much blood. That lone eye haunted him...

" Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?"

The boy in question jumped up at the voice, almost falling off his hospital bed. He regained his balance and turned to see the Hokage staring at him in worry. Naruto sat up facing the village leader.

" I'm okay old man, I just..don't understand..."

The Hokage sighed and took a seat, getting ready for a long talk.

"I don't either. But it seems that he was already injured when he entered you apartment...via lightning?" Naruto nodded stiffly. " And then began to babble before the anbu came in and killed him?" Once again Naruto nodded. He hated lying to the Hokage, but for some reason, he just couldn't mention the scroll.

"Okay Naruto, your roof should be fixed up by now, if you need anything Naruto-kun, don't hesitate to ask." The kage felt a twinge of sadness as the boy nodded and jumped off the bed. '_ He's really closing himself up...and now this situation...I'm sorry Naruto.._'

* * *

Naruto looked at his badly repaired roof. He just shook his head and began scanning his home. His floor was clean and pot less except of the scorch mark. It was very doubtful that it could be cleaned. Naruto then began searching for the scroll. After a few minutes of searching, he found it. He slowly picked it up, just staring at it for a moment.

' _**You just don't know how lucky...**_'

' _What's so great about this scroll that the man had died for it? And why give it to him?_ '

Naruto sat at his kitchen table. His shaky hand began to unroll the scroll. He began to read...

* * *

_I finally did it. I trained and trained, testing theory after theory. But I did it! What did I do? Well, can't tell ya yet, but when you see it, your gonna be like ' O-m-g, he did it, hes soooo awesome, I love him!' Anyway, if your reading this, then, I'm dead. Waaaaah. Oh well. And you, have been chosen to be my apprentice and holder of Raiken's techniques! Congrats!_

_OK, first thing. This scroll is seal bound to you. I spent my whole life changing, rearranging, and reinforcing the seals again and again, I'm very greedy with my techniques. But, your lucky. You get to have these techniques free of consequence. Anyone else who opens this scroll will see nothing. If they try and put chakra in it, they will get shocked. The more chakra, the stronger the shock. If someone tries to break the seals, and by some miracle removes a seal, the scroll will promptly explode with enough electricity to kill an entire village. So, you better hide this bad boy!..._

* * *

Naruto's mind was in over drive. _'Holly crap...how strong was this guy..? And who could have possibly killed him..._

'

Naruto decided to think about this later and continued reading, his heart thumping with silent excitement at the chance to fulfill his dreams.

* * *

_Now its time to begin. Since you were chosen, you must have the most chakra at your age. And since your probably 7-9 years old, you might not know what chakra is. If you go to a ninja academy, stop going. This scroll will be your new sensei...hehehe, scroll-sensei._

_I hope you like Lightning..._

_Now...lets start with Chakra. Its up's and downs..._

* * *

Ok, don't kill me.

1. I know its rushed and short. Ill start to slow down after this chap, and the length will hopefully improve, im just limited on time a lot.

2. I kno my other stories are long over-due for updates, but I just keep getting stuck. Hopefully, this can 'unstick' me.

3. Pairings can be Fem Haku or Tayuya. No Yaoi, No Naruhina or Narusaku.

4. He will not. I repeat. HE WILL NOT, be god. Strong, yes, Akatsuki slayer, Sannin ass whooper, and Jounin humiliate r, NO.

5. Desperately need a BETA. If your interested, just email me.

PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ME WITH ONLY A PAIRING!!!

Thank you darling readers.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I can't own Naruto, I'm just not strong enough!

* * *

6 years had passed since the day he had opened the scroll.

The first year was, in one word, difficult. Though he could never find it in himself to hate the only person who showed him any attention, he did find it frustrating to have to hide the scroll when the old man came around. The only benefit was that he was excused from the academy until the final Gennin exam and was even given special access to a library...

_Flash_

_"Naruto, why haven't you been going to your classes? I thought you really wanted to become a ninja." The Sandaime asked while keeping a stern, yet warm gaze on Naruto's form._

_Naruto's head was lowered, hiding his face from the man who stood in front of him as his mind was in turmoil. He knew that he had to think of some way to get him out of the academy...but then he wouldn't be allowed to graduate. The blond's eyes lit up as a plan formed in his head._

_The third's eyes widened as Naruto lifted his head with tears running down his innocent face. "Everyone hates me! It doesn't even matter weather I go or not, cause the teachers don't help me at all. All I get to do there is watch others learn!"_

_Sandaime bent down and enveloped Naruto in a hug. "I'm sorry Naruto. I..." The old man felt his chest constrict slightly as he tried to think of solution. He couldn't exactly force people to teach Naruto, nor could he have an Anbu watch and make sure the boy was recieving lessons. Since that nin had infiltrated the village, they had severely tightened up the defense._

_They had yet to discover anything huge about the nin, Raiken, as they had found out since he had crashed into Naruto's apartment. They uncovered very little about him, seeing that he was more of a low class chunnin and showed no real work ethic. He wasn't widely known nor did he have any living relatives to question. The guy was huge question mark._

_Sandaime sighed as came up with the only answer to Naruto's dilemma as he gently released Naruto from the embrace._

_"The best I can do for you Naruto is give you uncontrolled access to a library and bring you grade level exams, outlines, and required academy jutsu when possible."_

_Naruto wiped his tears and nodded sadly, only half of him was acting. He wouldn't be able to prove himself if he was secluded...but he would wait. His time would come. It just had too._

_Flash_

Since that day, he was given a card with the Hokage's personal seal, allowing him access to the library at his age and almost no restrictions except obvious ones like ripping books apart or yelling. When he first visited he was surprised but delighted that the library owner, a middle-aged man was indifferent, albeit a little curious as to how a young kid was allowed so many privileges. The man hadn't care enough to question the boy and answered most questions dully, but was still immensely helpful towards the boy.

The Hokage would come with outlines on what he would need to know, but it barely helped. He expected it so it didn't mean much. The scroll had more then made up for it though. It was strange, how easily he grasped knowledge without an instructor to guide him. But the scroll...it detailed everything. Like the names of the books, or if that book wasn't there which happened very little, certain type's of books and what type of information they contained. He always smirked when the librarian would become surprised before quickly going back to bored and looking up the specific type of book that was being looked for and telling the boy where to find it.

After reading the exact amount of page's or up to where the scroll said was required, he would end up doing more of the exercises that the first section of the scroll described.

Sections...that had been the biggest surprise for the young boy.

The scroll had three arrows at the very bottom, one left, one right, and one down. Just above the boxed in arrows was a few word's also boxed. After reading over and over, Naruto had finally understood that the word's led to different sections as they were called. One was specifically about chakra. Another was specifically about hand to hand combat, Taijutsu. It had been a little hard to understand, but the scroll had worded it specifically for his age, making it that much more simplistic and brilliant. The right arrow would lead to diagrams and pictures based on the paragraph shown. The left was to further explain the current paragraph in case Naruto was having trouble. The last arrow was usually used when the scroll had reached its end, but the subject continued right back at the top by simply activating it.

A drop of blood on the arrows and words made the scroll seem much more advanced then just something that was written on. The person who had written it had to be a truly devoted genius to go through such lengths...or he had known he was going to die soon.

Naruto noticed none of this as he learned and kept the scroll his most guarded secret. His mind steadily developed as did his body. Each lesson was strange and yet effective, always pushing him but making him learn so much more afterward.

It started with a strange technique that had him trying to get small pieces of papers to stick to his forehead. After came tree walking. The scroll written that it was to be absolutely hidden and only done in far away places. Though Naruto hated being secluded, he consented, knowing that in the end it would help achieve his dream.

Water walking was extremely hard and he found himself going home pruned and shivering, but never sick.

When he had finally had enough control based on the scroll self questioning's, like amount's of time being able to stay on water or vertical on tree's while have something hovering in front of his forehead, he was elated. Even more when the scroll had specifically stated-

_Congrats! You have low Gennin level control mwahaha!_

He had continued, always making sure to be home or to try and avoid people as much as possible.

Naruto never thought that sit-up's could burn so much...then again, doing them vertically while sticking to a tree by focusing on his whole lower section was probably the reason. Then the push-up's on the water almost made him want to rip up the scroll. Almost.

Months had passed with him doing the same regiment as instructed while still reading many book's, and making him eat horrible food's like fruit and vegetable's, but he kept on. The Saindaime would always scrutinize him, commenting on how strange it was of him to start buying normal foods and him actually growing a few inches. It made him grumble and the Kage chuckle in mirth, still quite busy with ruling over a village to see a boy training in secret.

Soon a year had passed and Naruto easily kept up with his usual plan...that was until he realized the scroll instructed him specifically in one year's time that he was to time himself on physical training. Finding out that his chakra control was very high and that he was to begin on Taijutsu he wanted to tell everyone...but he had overcome that sensation rather quickly.

The first thing the scroll had Naruto do was unseal a strange pouch. Inside was an enormous amount of small square yellow paper's that looked like seals. They were called "Shindou Natsuin" and had strange characters written on all of their back's. The scroll went on to explain that they were seal's which converted chakra into an electric current, but could only convert so much. The seal was specifically made for his control level and would hopefully help his body adapt and either change his current chakra type, or give him a second.

The scroll began to explain that the next occurrences would be dangerous and painful, but rewarding to the highest degree in the future.

He grinned in determination and placed them on specific point's on his body, which were important tenkutsu. When he activated the seals using his chakra, his eye's began to water and he had found him self on all four's as a slight amount of electricity went throughout his body. After finally being able to cope with the extremely uncomfortable feeling of being a dim light bulb, he continued reading forcefully, finding that it was time for his introduction into the Taijutsu that would "awe his opponent's into tears".

_Myaku No Nigiri Kobushi..._

The style itself is said to be flexible, having both attack and defensive stances...and no one besides Raiken himself knew of it, making Naruto absolutely giddy.

_It was hard not to reveal it while still testing it out. Killing Taijutsu master's was not always easy to hide._

This made Naruto slightly more aware of just how dangerous being a Nin was and wondering what Raiken was like to have been so secretive...and whether those Taijutsu masters were always enemies...

He ignored it and sucked in his own fears, wanting to further himself no matter what.

The first Kata's and stances that were described and drawn were specifically for defense, the basics of the style. Naruto had quickly found himself in the forest, going through the stance's with difficulty because of the seals on his body. Yet he pushed on, his determination fueling his body.

Another year would pass, and Naruto was proud to know he had mastered basic's and had learned all of the counter's. The amount of tags on his body had also increased. Though the electricity could not be seen out side of his body, he had an abnormal amount going through his body. His control had also increased as did his endurance, stamina, and most importantly, knowledge. Something that perturbed him was his body which seemed to have greatly increased in speed. Conveniently, the scroll had noted that it was because of the electricity constantly working through his body, but the speed was only to boost the main purpose of the whole style, which was the reflexes and reaction time.

Naruto's mind which had also developed, easily comprehended and was very surprised. Even more when he found it was time to learn a strange technique called "Myaku", and was the base to the offense to his Taijutsu style and most of his soon to be technique's. This was another chakra control technique in a sense. He was to focus the electricity in his body to one point. The upside to this would be completely numbing whatever part of the body that his "Myaku" comes in contact with. The down side is that he could only do it a few times and they had to be very quickly, less he hurt his own limb. This was because his had yet to either change or develop the lightning chakra type.

So Naruto trained and learned as time passed. He took the exams that the Hokage would bring, and would always feel proud of himself that he could easily answer all the questions on the exam's. He would always be confused when the Hokage never brought up how he did, but he just thought that meant he was doing fine and continued on his own.

Naruto had become estatic when he find out that he had developed a lightning affinity. He found out when he was able to use the Myaku without using the seals electricity and rather his own conversion of chakra and using the seals electricity as a boost...resulting in a decimated dummy.

The scroll specifically stated that no matter how he found out, he was to start learning his first Ninjutsu, making Naruto shout and quickly cover his mouth and look around cautiously. He had quickly read on, finding the next technique to be...

_Myaku: Tai Ji Bunya_

The scroll explained that it was a technique based on most basic tools that ninja use, that being the Kunai and Shuriken. It is a defense against long range weapons. Later, it would be a defense against all metallic objects. Naruto quickly grasped the basic principles that delved into magnetic fields and began to learn more about how to convert his chakra. Another thing he found himself doing was learning to expel chakra throughout his entire body, which was slightly easier thanks to his earlier control training.

When Naruto had finally mastered the technique, even he knew that it was going to be extremely beneficial against all weapons. No matter what the speed the weapon was throw at him, if he new it was coming, he could easily activate the technique and the weapon would stop before it hit him. Always.

The more chakra he put in helped depending on the situation. It took quite a while to achieve the amount of force and chakra output, but he finally came through and implanted the perfect amount while wasting very little and still being strong enough to repel the strongest thrown Kunai or Shuriken.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he read the next instructions after successfully mastering the Myaku: Tai Ju Bunya.

_Ok, by now you probably realized "Why am I learning an anti weapon technique and not learning to utilize those fundamental tools. The reason being, the way I fought...the way you will fight...weapon's will NEVER be needed. It may seem stupid, but sword's, kunai's, shuriken...they are all obsolete. Wow, they're really sharp, SO WHAT! Okay okay, I'm getting off subject. That's just my opinion anyway, and probably specifically being that a kenjutsu or weapon master would be completely useless against both me and you._

_Back on track, now your going to learn the only useful thing that the academy teaches. Kawamiri No Jutsu. Though the Myaku will negate most metalic atacks, you'll come to see that most destructive jutsu will not be made out of metal._

Naruto read on to learn that Kawarimi was a substitute technique, and was used to get out of dangerous situations by replacing oneself with something else.

He began to study the seal's and began to practice with the scroll itself. The technique wasn't as hard as Naruto first suspected, but then again, his control was extremely amazing for his age and he had gotten it to the point where he could do it without seal's in two months time.

He continued on, learning more stance's and still refining the counter's enhanced by Myaku then further enhanced by the seals in dangerous situations.

One day, as he sat in his home thinking all was well as he was reading about the newest technique he was to learn, the Raibushin No Jutsu, he heard knocking on his door. His eye's widened as he quickly rolled the scroll up and placed it with a few other books and scrolls laid about the table, to make it look less suspicious. He walked to the door and opened, a real smile on his face as he saw the Sandaime on the other side. His smile faltered a bit as he noticed the disturbed look on the old mans face.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I haven't come in such a long time, I've been very busy." The man said with an apologetic tone.

Naruto had to keep from raising an eyebrow. He really hadn't noticed the lapse in time, being that he had been so immersed in becoming stronger. He quickly smiled and replied. "Its fine ojisan! I've just been reading and stuff. I can't wait for the Gennin exam!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before nodding and smiling. "Ah well yes, here's the last exam you'll be taking before next years Gennin evaluation." Naruto mouth dropped open in surprise. He couldn't believe it had been so long. He quickly erased the shock from his face as he noticed that the Kage was acting stranger then usual. He shrugged it off and respectfully took the exam from the Sandaime's extended hand. As the previous years, Naruto took the exam in front of Sarutobi, who would just supervise to make sure the boy wouldn't just go and read for the answers. But this time, Naruto also notice the Sandaime decided to read Naruto's answers, instead of just waiting patiently as he usually did. He didn't mind, but it still felt strange.

Twenty minutes passed and Naruto turned to the Hokage, whom looked a bit shocked but quickly took the paper and after ruffling Naruto's hair, went on his way. Naruto pondered the strange behavior before dismissing it as nothing vital and reopened "The scroll".

Naruto continued reading up on the Rai Bushin, learning that in order to do this technique he would first have to learn the foundation of all elemental and special clone's, the Bushin No Jutsu.

He easily mastered the Bushin No Jutsu, being that his control was very well trained, though it was still a bit annoying with his overly large reserves.

After a while, Naruto had finally come to master the weak, but potentially useful technique. He eagerly began reading up on the Rai Bushin, which proved to be much harder and much more effective. He also realized that he had all the book knowledge a shinobi truly needed. He ended up waking up the neighbor's when he ran around the house cheering. Finally calming down enough, he finished reading..

_Congrats kid, though it doesn't seem like much being that I can't really "feel" pride in my own apprentice. Bah, oh well. You know all you need to know. Rank's, history, strategies, missions, manners, and all that other boring nonsense. Now there's two thing's to give ya. One, is the next level of the "Shindou Natsuin" and then, there's the outfit that I hope you will pass on to your apprentice._

Naruto smiled and unsealed the two items. One was another pouch, slightly bigger then the first and the seals having HG on their backs. Then came the outfit which unsealed with the clothes folded and a pair of black Zori(?) on top. Naruto placed the awesome looking sandals to the side and slowly inspected the other articles of clothing, loving each one.

First came the rather loose fitting black pants. He looked closer and noticed that they looked to be colored black by the insane amount of seals written on them in various patterns. Next came a normal looking mesh shirt, but parts not mesh, being the collar and ends of the sleeves, was made from a weird material that Naruto could not identify, but seemed awesome either way. The sleeves stopped right above the elbow. Next came legwarmers that had no type of patter on them, but were a dark shade of yellow. He noticed that both the leg warmers had a seal on the inside. The biggest article of clothing was the shirt. It was short sleeved, the sleeves being shorter then the mesh that was to go underneath. It seemed pretty plain, but looked good. Last was a container and inside was bandage's...but once again in a strange material. After smiling and saying a prayer, he continued reading.

_Okay, first off the seals on the insides of the leg warmer's will instantly make them heavier. Think its about time your start training those legs for those long traveling missions and a certain few technique's that will come in the future. Next, the bandages and the real purpose of the clothing. None of these clothing's or the bandage's can be destroyed by lightning and and can be repaired by channeling chakra through them. They are extremely vital for the final technique in this scroll. Trust me, when I first did it and found myself in my birthday suit, I was pretty damn upset. There is a few more outfits like those in different sizes all in the scroll on the item section._

Naruto chuckled to himself and donned the leg warmers, but put the other clothes away, still amazed at the perfect outfit and wanting to keep it safe for the exam.

Naruto continued his training regime, which now added mile jog's on a lake while hovering a kunai on his forehead with his heavy feet and the more intense electricity flowing throughout his body.

* * *

Finally the day came. Naruto found himself in front of the mirror smiling at his own appearance. He was wearing the outfit and had the wrapping wound tightly on each hand from knuckle to mid forearm. He was about 5'1 which he hoped was good for a 13 year old.

He sighed, knowing that it had been a long time since he had seen kids his age, other then walking past them or since the park many years ago. He took a deep breath and made sure his hair was as insanely spiky as the man whom helped him break past his blockade's as a kid. He smiled in satisfaction before walking out of his bathroom and towards his front door. As he opened it, he saw the the hokage smiling at him.

"So...are you nervous, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and shrugged. " Of course I am, but I can't become Hokage if I don't pass this test, eh?"

The Sarutobi laughed heartily and began to lead Naruto to the academy.

* * *

AN: So yeah...

SIKE!...please kill me.

* * *

Naruto walked side by side with the Sandaime on the dirty road, a serene smile plastered on his face. He couldn't be happier at this moment. It felt great to not get glared at. The two main reasons being that he was with the Hokage. The next being that...he was barely recognized.

He knew that he had barely shown his face since the incident, but it was amazing. Had he really changed that much?

He looked down at his skin, noticing a was a tiny bit paler and that his hair was also a bit paler, but was it really that much a difference? He was guessing the only reason they had recognized him, or would, was because of his trademark whisker scars.

He didn't let it get to him and continued making idle chit chat with the kage, both enjoying each others presence.

Finally they came upon the academy. It seemed the day had already started and so the two ventured in. Naruto would glance everywhere once in a while, and each time he would flinch at the cold lonely memories that came up.

Flash

A young Naruto sat at his desk, a cheerful look on his face as the teacher began passing out books. He couldn't wait for his own, he was going to show them all, he was going to be the next Hokage!

His expression however faltered as the female teacher passed him up. He quickly went to speak out, but she ignored him until finally another student spoke up. " Ano, that boy-" The teacher quickly interrupted the boy. "Ignore him, he doesn't need one after all the things he's done." The student shut up, not knowing how to reply and Naruto just put his head down, hoping no one saw him cry.

Flash

Naruto snapped out of the memory at the sound of the thirds voice. "Naruto-kun, are you ready?" he asked, noticing the dull look Naruto's eye's had taken just a moment before.

Naruto quickly nodded as Sarutobi opened the class door they now stood in front of. He watched as the teacher's stopped talking and one of them, a man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail came to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, is there something wrong?"

The elderly man smiled and pointed towards Naruto who was just ways behind him. "That's Naruto-kun, he's here for the Gennin examination. I thought it would be better to at least give him sometime with his future teammate's, should he pass."

When the the teacher suddenly looked at him, he quickly turned his face away, not wanting to see the glare.

Iruka was a little surprised. He hadn't heard of the Kyuubi boy since the incident a few years ago involving a cloud nin infiltration. As he looked upon the boy, he felt his parents come to mind...and yet, he couldn't seem to find it in himself to actually hate someone who he'd barely seen...and really looked nothing like a demon.

"Ahhh, Naruto-san. I see. I have arranged him into a team, but seeing as I was not givin an update in while I had assumed that it was canceled. It's no problem, I still have the original teams should he pass." Iruka said, a polite smile on his face.

Naruto looked at the man, his respect for this stranger rising. There was something different about him.

Sarutobi sighed and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you very much Iruka-san. Im sorry about the late appearance, but I found myself caught up in work. I'm just glad Naruto still has the chance to graduate despite my mistake."

Iruka shook his head vehemently. "It's no problem at all Hokage-sama." He then beckoned to Naruto. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I don't know how long Mizuki can keep the kids calm seeing as they're ready to get out of here, heh."

The Hokage patted Naruto on the back and nodded to Iruka. "Good luck Naruto-kun." With that, the Hokage disappeared in smoke.

Naruto turned to Iruka, having given the Hokage a peace sign before the said leader vanished. Iruka stared at him before signaling him to wait by the door. Naruto nodded.

* * *

In the classroom, whispers began flying around as someone had caught a glimpse of the Hokage. A rather chubby boy who was munching on chips, turned to his friend, whom looked dead asleep on his desk. "hmmm I hope Iruka-sensei Isn't getting fired or something..." The boy had somehow said around chomping his snack food.

The sleeping boy shook his head but kept it down on the desk, speaking only loud enough for his large friend to hear. "I doubt it very much, probably someone getting in trouble or a new student which is doubtful."

Another boy with a small puppy laying upon his head turned to a lavender haired girl who seemed to have no pupils. "Hey Hinata, can you check and see who Iruka is talking to? Pleaseeeeee?"

The lavender haired girl began to stutter out her reply in a very shy manner. " I don't know Kiba-kun, I'm not sure it would be right..."

Another boy with sun glasses and a very high collar jacket which covered his mouth spoke just as it seemed the dog boy was going to talk. " ...I don't think Hinata feel's comfortable using it..."

Kiba sighed and laid back a bit while scratching his dog's head. "Awww you guys are no fun."

A little away from them, was another boy with jet black hair and a very annoyed expression on his face as a pink haired girl and a platinum blond girl shouted at each other from either side of him, bickering quite loudly.

" Ok, quiet down class."

Instantly everyone shut up. Usually it would take more then that seeing as Mizuki had been saying that for over 15 minutes and they didn't listen to him. But they were curious as to why the Hokage had made an appearance, and maybe Iruka was going to say why.

" I know its a little late, but I would like to welcome a...well I guess you can say a guest being that he won't be with us very long. Come in!"

Everyone watched in bated breath as Naruto slowly stepped in. His stride was more confident and his chin was held up, his expression though...was bored.

" Hey, Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka began to talk, with only Naruto really listening. The class however were whispering viciously to themselves.

"Yep...I was right, troublesome." The sleepy kid said...well sleepily as he drifted off.

The chubby boy just nodded as he continued munching, thinking the boy was far to thin.

Kiba actually raised an eyebrow as Akamaru began barking. " Meh, he don't look like much. Eh, Hinata?"

He turned to the girl to find her face flushed and staring at the newcomer very intensely.

The boy with sunglasses watched in interest. _'So his chakra...is above everyone in this classroom...interesting...'_

Sasuke didn't even give a second glance to the boy, but was extremely relieved when he heard his two fan girls shut up.

The pink haired girl had a tinge or pink on her cheeks as she looked at the boy, who was very attractive. She turned to find the blond girl looking at the boy too.

"Ha, so Sasuke is all mine now!" the pink haired girl shouted. Sure the newcomer was hot, but he probably couldn't even touch her Sasuke. What surprised her though was the blond not responding. She shrugged it off and began to futility try and flirt with Sasuke.

Iruka quickly pointed to Naruto to the rather chubby boy. " That's Akimichi Chouji, please go next to him." Naruto nodded and took his seat. As he did, the chubby boy turned to him and smiled around the food in his mouth. " Hi, I'm Akimichi Chouji." Naruto smiled. " Hey Akimichi-san, nice too meet ya." Chouji chuckled somehow not choking on his food as he responded. "Just Chouji is fine, Akimichi makes me feel weird." Naruto nodded to the boy. "Sorry Chouji-san."

The boys began small talk as Iruka and Mizuki looked to be talking. Things settled down somewhat except for Hinata who kept glancing at Naruto, and Ino who was doing the same and completely ignoring both Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto and Chouji stopped talking as Chouji was called to take the test. Naruto whispered good luck to the plump boy and found himself bored until he heard a "Troublesome" come from the "sleeping" boy just a chair away. Naruto turned to him, and whispered "Huh? what's troublesome?" He thought he wasn't going to get a reply until the boy lifted his head from the desk. " Nara Shikamaru...and this test is troublesome, I just want to go and look at the clouds..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but smiled. " Clouds...hmm, I like clouds also, but probably for a different reason then you." Shikamaru's interest peaked, they began a strange, but pleasant conversation about the floating cotton of the sky.

* * *

Once again Naruto found himself bored. Him and one other girl were the only ones left in the room. He turned to her. She was very pretty, her hair long and some covering her face. Her eyes were blue and she wore purple. He wondered if his skin was paler then hers and began looking at his own, almost missing when she spoke out to him. "Hey...Uzumaki was it?" Naruto turned to her, and grinned while nodding slightly. " Yeah, but Naruto please." She blushed a bit at his grin, confusing him a bit. " Yamanaka Ino, Ino-chan for you." Naruto felt his face warm up slightly as she winked at him. "Ahh Nice to meet you Ino-chan." He smiled at her, truly happy to meet another person. Ino felt herself turn to jelly at his smile. Her face a blaze, she could barely form a sentence before his name was called and he apologized before excusing himself.

He scurried into the room he was shown to and stared at Iruka and the teach next to him known as Mizuki. Iruka began speaking in a bored tone. " Just make three Bushin and you pass."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh what kind of Bushin?" Now it was Iruka and Mizuki's turn to raise their eyebrow's. " Do you know how to do Bushin No Jutsu?" Iruka stated, slightly surprised that the kid might not know what bushin was.

Naruto raised his head in understanding before three normal Bushin appeared around him. Iruka nodded. " Excellent, you pass. Come back to the academy tomorrow for team assignments. Same class." Naruto took a head band off the table and walked out, disappointed a bit that the Gennin exam was so easy. Seemed no one noticed that he had used no hand seals either.

* * *

Naruto slowly exited the academy, his eye's skimmed through the many newly promoted gennin and their families. His chest tightened as he longed for that happiness. He shook his head and walked towards his apartment, ignoring the crowd as best he could until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Iruka.

His eyes widened a bit. "Iruka-san? "

Iruka didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but as he gazed at the blond who looked on with longing as other children his age were coddled and hugged for their accomplishment's. He saw a young version of himself in the exact same position Naruto was in and his heart acted for him...

" Hey Naruto-san...how about we get some ramen, neh?"

The smile that had come on the boy's face had made him instantly glad he did.

* * *

" HE'S A FILTHY DEMON! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! THE KYUUBI IS-" a white haired shinobi, whom had been yelling, was quickly silenced with a quick twist of the neck. His body went limp and he was then picked up by two ANBU and removed from the premises of the academy.

The elderly man watched as his loyal nin escorted the corpse of Mizuki out of his sight. He slowly looked over all of the files Mizuki had on Uzumaki Naruto. He began scanning through the handed in exams and the scores recorded.

Not surprisingly, they didn't match up.

Seemed that Mizuki had been trying rather hard to make sure Naruto was not to become a Ninja. He had almost agreed with the Chunnin in waiting for the exam to pass and then telling Naruto afterward that he had not done well enough on the exams. But the smile on Mizuki's face had made him rethink his decision.

And after carefully watching how Naruto answered the questions to the final written test needed to pass, he knew all was not right concerning the boy's records.

After a few questions, the facade of Mizuki cracked, making him go as far as breaking the Sandaime's law...right in front of the Sandaime.

Sarutobi slowly massaged his temple's, his eye's lingering sadly on "Uzumaki Naruto" written on the record book.

" They just never cut you a break, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

AN: Mmmmm, been a while. Finally getting some time now and decided to crank out my longest chapter ever, which kind of disappoints me that this length couldn't be achieved earlier.

Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit boring, but had to get it over with. I just really skimmed through the training Naruto went through. Yes the scroll is great but its not perfect. An example is that it hadn't really given any information on gaining ranks. This being that by the small hint that the writer of it, was only chunnin and he didn't care about his rank. Don't worry, more will be revealed, but it will all be centered around Naruto's progress.

Naruto's attitude is a bit different. He's still an extrovert, but much calmer being that his attention shifted from proving himself now and then, to proving himself in the long run. Seeing someone die in front of you will change you a bit, whether it seems so or not.

Ok, on to pairings. Truthfully, I haven't even counted them, and I don't intend to cause I'm retarded. So, I'll just have both. Reason for it being Tayuya and Haku is cause they are exact opposites, and it would just make the story much funnier to see these two argue over Naruto huh?

So yeah, its gonna be TayuyaNarutoFemHaku, with a few admirers and crushes but this is main pairing.

If there is any major problem or question, I'll address it in next chapter, thnx ppl, and I hope the next chapter makes up for the lack of action in this one hehe.

Still looking for Beta, plz email me with "Beta" as subject or ill be scared and delete as spam.

(Guy1590 aol . com)

Review or I'll cry. Ill do it, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own a shoe and a toothbrush. Not this though...

* * *

It was pitch black in the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto. But even at night, all was not well for said boy as his form could vaguely be seen tossing and turning in his bed. At first glance, one would think he was in a nightmare...and they wouldn't be too far off.

--)(--

He had never felt so much fear in his short life. His eyes stared into the vastly greater eyes that peered at him behind enormous bars. The eyes...so evil. They were red...slitted...and incredibly larger than a human's. The whites of said eyes were almost blotted out by the vast amount of veins. This creature's slow breathing warmed the room, but could not heat the chill running down his spine. All of a sudden, the room pulsated with a yellow light, and the beast was revealed.

The pictures he had seen in books could never do justice to the actual creature. As he stood there, stiff as a board, the creature made no movement, seemingly a statue if not for the deep breaths it took. Finally it let out a snort and slowly closed its eyes. Naruto was rattled at a dark bellowing voice slowly reverberating through the strange room emitted from the open void that was the creature's mouth.

"The jailer answers the call...what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come, but then again you have been full of surprises as of late."

The demons eye's snapped open and narrowed, startling Naruto a bit who was still insanely confused. How did he get here? Was this a dream? Why is the Kyuubi here? Jailer?

His mind was in turmoil and all he could do was listen to the menacing speech of Konoha's greatest enemy.

"Hmm...It seems you're confused. Let me enlighten you with our current situation. Let's recap to the great struggle of Yondaime Hokage and Kyuubi no Kitsune. A human like figure with a bundle riding a large toad stood before me. I laughed at them...and then his hands moved. Then I felt a cold hand embrace my soul and for the first time I understood fear. My...essence was being devoured and contained. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room...a cage standing in front of me. I banged, clawed, roared...and I knew I had suffered the ultimate defeat..."

Kyuubi watched Naruto's reaction, noticing that the boy was slowly understanding. The boy's hands clenched and unclenched, his being shook with anguish as everything began to fit itself together like a puzzle. 'A fucking puzzle...'

Kyuubi let out a chuckle that had no feeling in its loud echo. "I never knew humans were so weak When I had finally accepted my fate, I understood why your deceased leader had done what he had done and how he had done it. He had sacrificed his very soul to the Shinigami's stomach to save his village...only to have his village completely shun his son and their savior. It's pretty ironic."

This time Kyuubi's chuckle went unheard by Naruto whose mind was processing one thing at the moment.

"...Only to have his village completely shun his son and their savior.."

"...shun his son and their savior.."

"...his son."

Never in his entire life would Naruto think his own father was the Yondaime. The man who he had admired so intensely. His real father. Normally he would have straight out called the Kyuubi a liar...but why? Why would he lie?

His father had given his life...his son's life...to save a village..

Naruto shook his head, his eye's looking up from the ground and back into the Kyuubi's. "Then who was my mother? And doesn't anyone know I'm the...Yondaime's son?"

Kyuubi let out a deep breath the billowed through the cages and ruffled the boy's clothes and hair. "I know not of such things. My perspective is only from yours and my own before the sealing. His last words were "Forgive me, my son."

Naruto's eyes began to water and he shut them tight. Even though he should hate the man. He had given a child with no choice a burden and the hate of a village. He had condemned his own son to a horrible existence.

But he couldn't hate him. His father had truly given up everything he had possessed for his village.

Naruto wiped his eyes and fell to his knees. He then bowed to the creature who had told him more about his life than any other had. Even the Sandaime had never divulged anything about his family or why he was treated with such contempt. "Thank you...so much..."

The Kyuubi was actually surprised at such an action. The gargantuan let out another chuckle as he shifted a bit in his cage. "It is of no importance. It is information you deserved to know. It is...also in respect of the human who defeated me. Now, onto other matters. I want to talk about our current standing on chakra and such. Your control...is quite amazing. Mine had interfered with yours for quite a while, but I have decided to stop that. Your control will be much better now...but, now I want something in return."

Naruto finally began to calm down and process everything. He was the jailor of the greatest of demons and this had to be the seal. He had seen a seal on his stomach when he had trained, but never really understood what it was. He had once mentioned it to the third, who had told him that it was from when he was a baby that his coils were a bit tangled; the seal was for fixing that problem. Not understanding seals and trusting the only person to smile at him, he had quickly discarded the thoughts about it. He returned to reality and finally realized what the Kyuubi had just said.

"But...how were you interfering?" Naruto questioned quietly.

Kyuubi yawned, send gusts about the room. "I was trying to escape of course. I will not go further into explanation and that is all you require to know. Now, back to my reward...when the time comes, I shall give you an order. You MUST fulfill it. That's all. Now leave, and train. The sacrifice that contains Kyuubi No Kitsune must always be in top shape."

Before he could question the beast his vision went black.

--

The next day brought no peace to Naruto as he walked through the village. His mind was still on the meeting with the creature. He wanted so badly to believe that it was just some sick twisted nightmare. But deep in his heart, he knew it was true. He felt like confronting the Sandaime, but that would have to wait. He took a deep breath as he neared the academy.

--

"I'm very proud of all of you. It's been...interesting teaching you guys the fundamentals, but now it's time to go into the real world. All the academy did was open the door. Just be careful...alright, now it's time to announce the teams you will be divided into and your new instructors..."

Iruka began listing of names of people he didn't know, so he just chattered a bit with Chouji and Shikamaru.

"...Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto winced as Sakura jumped up and screeched rather loudly and began to rant on how love prevails. The other female's of the class grumbled except for Ino who was very vocal, but her cry's fell on the deaf ears of Iruka, who learned how to tune her out.

"...Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma."

Naruto grinned as he turned to both boys...only to see them groaning. He was about to question why when he remembered the two distinguishable loud voices. They only got louder and Naruto began to feel pity for the boys.

"I should be on a team with Sasuke-kun! Blah blah..."

"Ha! You don't deserve Sasuke-kun blah blah"

That was about all Naruto heard. For some reason, their voices began to get Naruto angry. They were Kunoichi, why weren't they acting like the trained fighters they were. His eye twitched and he ignored them...as most of the class did. He gave a glance at Sasuke and noticed the dark boy was watching him. The Uchiha, being caught just turned his head. Naruto didn't really care. If he had to have a team, then he would deal with it. Sasuke was quiet so whatever. Sakura...well, she'll be all over Sasuke so he just needed to do whatever missions they were given and then pass the first Chunnin exam that came around.

As the first few Senseis came in, Naruto hoped theirs would be among them.

Too bad he didn't know who Hatake Kakashi was.

--

Two hours later Naruto imagined over a hundred things that could have made their instructor so late. He didn't mind to much as he waited while increasing his chakra input into the seals, seeing how much he could push before his muscles twitched and he moved. He basically ignored Sakura trying extremely hard to talk to Sasuke whom would just stay silent. Naruto began wondering if the boy was maybe...interested in males because of his blatant ignorance of his fan girls. That and the fact that he kept staring at Naruto which made him feel just a bit uncomfortable.

Finally the door to the class they waited in opened and our walked a weird looking man whose face was covered save for his right eye. He glanced over him and his 'teammates' before letting out an audible sigh. "My first impression of you guys...you seem pretty boring. Meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving him and his team a bit miffed at the strange man.

--

Kakashi looked at his team. Although he knew a lot about Sasuke and Sakura, he knew almost nothing about Naruto. The boy was...extremely quiet. This would be a fun bell test indeed.

"Okay kids. Let's introduce ourselves. Just name your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes aren't suitable for you guys to hear...neither are my hobbies. My dreams...I rather not say."

'What the hell, all we learned was his name.' Naruto couldn't help but think as stared dumbly at Kakashi.

"Your turn!" Kakashi cheerfully pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Err, my name is Haruno Sakura. I like...well the boy I like is...eeekkk!" Sakura...shrieked as she looked at Sasuke. The silent boy ignored her while Naruto covered his ears and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'Why...WHY! Why is she so loud?!' Naruto had never felt like strangling anyone or anything until he met Sakura. Sure she was very attractive, when she didn't open her mouth.

"...what are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked, seeing as the girl lapsed into her own realm of reality for a second.

"Ino-pig! My dreams..." After noticing she was back in her imagination, Kakashi just sighed and pointed at Sasuke. "Your turn. Now."

Sakura didn't even notice she got cut off as Sasuke started speaking. "...Uchiha Sasuke. Don't like much. Dislike lots of things. I don't call it a dream...it's more of an ambition. To kill a certain man and resurrect my clan."

'...my team is insane. This sucks...' Naruto sighed silently.

"Mmm. Ok, your turn." Kakashi nodded to Naruto, wondering what the boy was thinking.

Sasuke and Sakura actually listened very carefully. They knew absolutely nothing about the blond except that he graduated with them.

"Yeah...Uzumaki Naruto. I like training. I don't really have many dislikes..." Although he wanted to say Sakura's voice, he wasn't that cruel."I...don't have hobbies. My dream...I will become the Hokage."

Everyone was surprised at this one. Everything went quiet for a second before a snort came from Sasuke. "I doubt that."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, surprising them once again. "Words coming from a fellow Gennin mean nothing to me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned away. Sakura stayed silent during the whole exchange.

Kakashi's chuckle broke the silence. "It seems you guys aren't so boring after all. Now, about you guys graduating..."

--

Naruto yawned as he walked into the training field he was shown to. He noticed that Sasuke was already there. Sakura was nowhere in sight. The Uchiha glanced at him before going back to staring at the slightly dark sky. Naruto sat under a tree a bit away and pulled out his most treasured scroll. He brought it with him because he had a hunch that Kakashi was going to be late again. Ignoring the cool morning air, he began re-reading up on some of the more advanced offensive attacks of his Taijustsu style. He had learned and memorized the Kata's, but he couldn't quite get through the test for him to advance further into the scroll. He could always just skip it...but he knew that it wouldn't feel earned.

The test itself required him to numb and disable certain parts of an opponent's body while constantly using his Tai ji technique to deflect oncoming kunai. The problem was you couldn't really numb organs of a Rai Bushin without it erupting in electricity. So he would HAVE to find a sparring partner. He figured finding someone was part of the test. He glanced up from his scroll and caught the Uchiha glancing at him. It was starting to irritate him, but he figured it was curiosity. Okay, he really hoped it was curiosity. Rolling his eyes to himself, he went back to memorizing the stances.

Ten minutes later Sakura wandered into the clearing just as the sky brightened a very little. She gave a very silent greeting to Naruto before engaging in a one sided conversation with a bored Sasuke.

Naruto ignored them for another hour before he heard Sakura voice actually not screeching and directed at him. "Hey Naruto...what's that?"

Naruto didn't raise head as he responded. "It's just some old scroll about the previous Hokages. I brought it in case Kakashi-san decided to be late again. Seems like it was a good idea." A pretty good lie in his opinion. Goes well with their meeting yesterday and his revealed dream, and throw's off their interest seeing as its history.

"Oh...hey, I don't mean to be rude...but why did you come so late into the year? Is it because of your parents or something?"

Naruto once again answered in the same posture and unmoving. "As a child I would have panic attacks when in crowds, so Sandaime brought me the work and I did it in my home. Just recently I have been able to overcome the rather childish phobia."

Sakura eyes widened a bit. "Does...that mean you didn't go out as a kid? Did you know anyone besides your parents?"

She quickly covered her mouth as Naruto rolled up his scroll and placed it in one of his pockets. "I-I'm sorry I-"

He raised a hand and looked into her eyes with a small smile on his face. "It's OK; I just thought it was rude to not give you my full attention. I didn't have any friends. Also, I don't have any parents. I have been alone since as far as I can remember." Naruto's cheery demeanor never changed as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry; my last intention was bringing up bad memories..." Sakura looked away, feeling awful. She never expected him to be so...alone.

Sasuke, who was listening silently, clenched his fist a bit.

"Don't worry about it, I've gotten used to it." The gloomy mood was disrupted as a plume of smoke erupted in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late, this rabbit wanted me to follow it so I had to explain that I couldn't because I had to test you guys, but he didn't speak English so I had to teach him."

"...LIAR!" Sakura yelled after hearing the ridiculous story.

Naruto held his ears and stared at Kakashi who was obviously smiling behind his mask.

'Why me!?'

--

(Kakashi's POV)

'It was funny seeing the expressions on their faces when I told them to come at me with the intent to kill. Sakura made me a little upset saying that I might get hurt. I mean, I'm a jounin. I expected her to be the powerful mind of the team...but she's seems like the one who needs the most work. Sasuke also was a bit over confident, but not something that was too hard to change...I think. Then there was Naruto...

He seemed to be confused, but thinking. Maybe he'll be able to crack the test.'

"Anyway...time to get this started. Remember, you have till noon. GO!"

Kakashi looked around the clearing smiling slightly to himself. 'Ahh... good, they're all hidden pret-'

"Hatake-Sensei...prepare yourself..."

Before I could even pull out my book, he was upon me. I was introduced to a new friend whom I evaded for a long time.

Pain.

(Sakura POV)

It just wasn't possible. Just a second ago, he was standing thirty feet away from Kakashi. The next moment his right leg was being blocked by Kakashi's left forearm. If that wasn't enough, Kakashi's eyes had widened when his forearm began trembling and his arm fell to his side, forcing him to duck. Naruto wasted no time, re-adjusting himself from his high right kick, his leg turned and bent at the knee going to stomp the crouching Kakashi from the duck.

As the stomp connected, the Kakashi that had been hit was surrounded in smoke, revealing a charred log that had wisps of smoke coming from its trenches as Naruto's foot still stood upon it.

Naruto slowly turned to where the real Kakashi stood, about fifty feet away and looking at him in shock while nursing the arm that had been kicked.

I've seen some of the guys in my class move pretty fast while training. Kiba and Sasuke probably were the fastest...but Naruto and Kakashi showed that neither of them could compare at this point. I listened as Kakashi suddenly spoke.

"May I ask what that technique was that you used with your kick? It's quite amazing..."

Naruto smiled a bit before shaking his head. "I'm sorry sensei...but my techniques either go to my apprentice or my grave."

Kakashi chuckled while scratching his head. "I see, one of those people. I can't blame you though, it is really special. Oh well, time is running out so you better hurry guys."

His last sentence was loud enough for us to all hear. But after witnessing such skill, I was unsure if Sasuke or I could even hope to hit Kakashi. It seemed like the only reason Naruto did was because he surprised him. But then why would they be expected to take bells from a Jounin?

That's it! That's why were in a team of three, we have to work together!

(General POV)

Naruto, knowing that heading straight into a Taijutsu battle with Kakashi wasn't the best idea, quickly fled and hid. He had hoped that his "stomp" would have connected with Kakashi's exposed back seeing as it would have temporarily knocked the Jounin unconscious...but of course said Jounin was able to move at blinding speed even while crouched and surprised.

Naruto's head whipped around as he heard a sound. He relaxed as he saw it wasn't Kakashi, but Sakura.

"Uhhh..."

He lamely scratched his head as he saw her downtrodden expression. He was at a loss as why she would even be talking to him, so he quietly waited.

"Naruto...this-s is just a test to s-see if we can work together...but Sasuke said he refused to work with us..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about it and how much it made sense. It seemed Sakura was the brain she was supposed to be. His surprise however turned to a deep frown at Sasuke's response to the test. No wonder she was upset.

Sakura looked up from staring at her feet when she heard Naruto sigh. He smiled at her, which for some reason made her blush slightly.

"Then we'll just make it look like he's working with us. I don't want us to fail because one guy doesn't trust people."

--

Sasuke panted as he looked for Kakashi's burned corpse. He didn't want to kill the guy, but if it was the only way to get pass such a ridiculous test, then so be it. He was just another obstacle after all.

When he saw that instead of a corpse, a burned log was on the ground, he felt around for the man and noticed too late as he felt himself move.

Away from the ground.

Kakashi rose from the ground and stared at Sasuke who had been pulled away from his technique by Naruto. The Uchiha growled, brushing off Naruto's help and charging at Kakashi. The Jounin wasn't surprised at the anger from the boy, but was surprised when Naruto charged with him.

'Are they working together...?'

Kakashi prepared himself as Sasuke engaged him with Naruto specifically complementing Sasuke's style. That was tremendously surprising coming from a Gennin, and a tad hard on his chakra as he had to speed himself up incredibly to bear the onslaught.

Finally, he noticed them getting tired and Naruto back off...only for a strange sensation come over him. It was like a push to certain parts of his body. He almost gasped as he saw the bells fly from his waist and into the waiting hands of Sakura just as the bell rang.

He let out a long sigh. "Well I'll be damned...you guys pass!"

Naruto grinned at Sakura who smiled brilliantly.

Sasuke...just brooded. It seemed that that the two weren't completely useless after all.

Even in his short victory, Naruto's smile didn't reach his eyes. It had been tough to keep smiling, but he wasn't going to brood because he was upset. He wasn't Sasuke. He watched as Sakura tried in vain to hug Sasuke, and how Kakashi was laughing. Maybe the team wasn't so bad...

--

An: Yeah, a year, I know. But I lost a lot of interest in continuing after I saw a story called "Stormfront" or some bullshit. Just copied and continued. I was like "Awesome" and was gonna quit, but then I saw my story and said "fuck that" and now I'm going to continue. This is my new main project now that I'm out of high school. So, I will try my best to update more and under a year.

Sorry if it seems rushed, and the plot moving a bit quickly, but next one should slow down significantly being that...NOPE, have to wait and see. Anyway...

Sorry for the wait, hope you stick around.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

AN: " He updated? I thought he was dead..." ME TOO GUYS, ME TOO!

* * *

Sasuke growled rather loudly as his high kick was calmly slapped away by Naruto. As his body turned ever so slightly from the blond's quick block and push, he threw his body back with his grounded foot. As he was moving backwards, he kept his eye's on his opponent in case he attacked while he was vulnerable; regaining his balance. It just wasn't right. This nobody just shows up one day, passes the Gennin exam, gets placed on his team, shows Taijutsu prowess that he had never seen, and easily deflects any and all physical attacks directed at him. He had caught a few glimpses of him against Kakashi, but this was ridiculous!

They had been doing some lousy D rank missions for the past three days and he couldn't help but feel as if he was losing his edge despite his constant practice. Wanting to asses himself, he decided to challenge Naruto while said teen was walking home from the latest chore labeled mission. He knew that Naruto was just as disappointed in the missions they were getting as he was and, as hard as it was to admit it, he knew that the guy was pretty good.

Not as good as him, but well that was to be expected.

After Naruto had graciously accepted the offer of a spar, he had spent the rather silent trip to the training ground thinking of how Naruto would react after he was defeated. He hoped the boy wouldn't feel to disheartened when he trounced him. Sasuke felt a bit of kinship with Naruto, being an orphan and learning everything on your own. Even so he would not go easy on his fellow Gennin.

...and Now he stood a bit away from said blond panting a bit with a sheen of sweat covering his body. He just could not penetrate his defenses. As he was about to rush in, anger rising steadily in his chest, Naruto held a hand up.

"Wait, Sasuke. Take a break for a sec and regain your breath so you don't get worn out." Naruto spoke with a placating voice. He noticed Sasuke's anger boiling over as the spar went on though he just could not understand why. He had no idea for the source of Sasuke's rage.

"NO! Don't you dare look down on me! I'm not some child, I know my limit's!" Sasuke hissed out. How dare this bastard try and insinuate that he was tired. He was an avenger, he couldn't just take a rest. He had to give it his all and could never settle for less. As long as he was breathing while conscious, he would fight. His charge however halted as he watched Naruto lower his defense and just sit on the ground. He snarled but listened as Naruto spoke.

"Ma, I have NO idea why your getting so pissed off. I mean, all I do is train in Taijutsu constantly. I am just trying to help you out so we can spar longer..." Naruto nervously spouted out with a confused expression. He was elated when Sasuke had come to him asking to spar. He desperately wanted a sparring partner...but didn't really know how to go about that. He hated to admit it...but even though he was polite and could hold a conversation with almost anyone he really didn't have anyone to talk to a lot around his age. His peer's that he had briefly met at the academy were nice...but he had gone there with the expectation of not seeing them until he was either in one of the future exams or if he was paired with them for a mission in the far future. That only left his new teammates. Sakura did not seem like the type to spar much and he was slightly afraid that Kakashi would start to dig further into his abilities, which may lead to him finding out about the scroll.

Sasuke was perfect...but so quiet he knew not how to approach said Uchiha. Today though, Lady luck decided to shine down on him. The dark boy had come to him after another of those annoying missions he knew were important to teamwork, and offered a spar to relieve some anger about the recent 'missions'. It started well, Naruto deciding from the beginning not to use his Myaku unless pressured and wanted to gauge Sasuke's impressive Taijutsu style. Then he noticed that after blocking and dodging all of said Uchiha's attacks that the boy was getting sloppier and angrier.

He didn't want to upset his only chance at ever getting past this rut...and hopefully his first friend. He watched as Sasuke stopped his charge, the anger slowly drained from the Uchiha's face. His breathing began to even out and Sasuke slowly sat down while taking a deep breath.

"...how many Ninjutsu or Genjutsu do you know?" Sasuke said evenly, his anger quickly subsiding.

"Ehh, I actually only know two Ninjutsu besides Bushin and Kawa. Genjutsu...well I know it exists and the theories." Naruto chuckled a bit and scratched his head in embarrassment as spoke a little quieter. "I don't really even know how to throw Kunai and Shurikens. I just know how to defend myself from such attacks."

Sasuke ran a hand threw his hair also a bit embarrassed about his anger. Now he understood why Naruto was so great at Taijutsu. It was his specialty. Sasuke could boast about being pretty well balanced, but Naruto was concentrating on a certain field of expertise. He could respect that, seeing that even though he didn't seem to have any type of long range attack the boy would be able to react extremely quickly if worst came to worst.

"I see. No wonder your pretty quick. Sorry for losing my temper...I just didn't expect to go against a Taijutsu specialist."

Naruto shrugged and stood up. ' I guess I do seem like a Taijutsu specialist...it is pretty much true since I have no offensive Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.' He dusted off his clothing as he began speaking. " It's fine. You seem to be pretty balanced from what I remember of your fight with Kakashi. " He watched as Sasuke also stood from the ground. The boy nodded and smirked slightly while he began stretching. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he noticed Sasuke's arrogant smirk, yet it didn't annoy him as much as it should have. He really didn't like cocky people, but he supposed he could deal if said cocky guy wasn't weak and useless. Sasuke was definitely neither of those.

Naruto walked a distance away before he slipped into his stance. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He had never seen anything like it. It was so...unassuming. Almost brawler like...

Sasuke snapped out of it and slipped into his own stance as Naruto spoke. " The reason I didn't attack was because I wanted to gauge your style. This time though, no holds barred. You use Ninjutsu and weapons while I try to get around it. In the end it can only help us both get better." Naruto finished off with a grin. Finally he had a chance to go gauge his strength. Going against the academy's best student of the year and an Uchiha seemed like a great test.

Sasuke also couldn't help but feel giddy. Maybe he had found someone who could help him get closer to his ambition.

With no hand seals, two Bushin appeared on each side of Naruto. Sasuke quickly began his own set of seals. 'This is going to be fun...'

* * *

Meanwhile, across the village in the office of one of the greatest Ninja to live, Kakashi was having a conversation with the Hokage about his new students awing ability.

"...I see. So he knows some elemental manipulation. That is extremely odd." The Sandaime spoke while rubbing his chin thoughtfully and letting a puff of smoke escape his mouth around his wooden pipe. Kakashi sat in front of him just as confused as the Hokage was. For such a young Gennin to be able to use his elemental chakra was amazing. What made it astounding was the fact that said Gennin had only books and scrolls to learn from and was mostly alone.

"Not some. It's like hes almost mastered his element. Hokage-sama, has Naruto ever mentioned reading up on such things?" Kakashi asked. He was so shocked when said boy had forced him to retreat with such a great blend of electricity and Taijutsu. It was truly a humbling and enlightening moment. He could honestly say he had never seen a combination like that. The only thing that came close was the Hyuuga's Jyuuken. He had lost most control of his arm from just blocking Naruto's strike. Thankfully he had gotten away because of his mastery of the basics or he would have been pretty embarrassed. It had shown him that he had definitely gotten rusty and that he had to start getting back to training.

He shook himself from his musings when Sandaime spoke, a grim expression adorning his face. " After that kumo nin had somehow infiltrated us undetected and wounded, I had a lot of work to deal with. A lot of questions popped up; though cloud insisted they had no idea what his motives were and that they had not sent him. Dealing with that problem, increasing the security, arguing with the elders...I truthfully had very little time to talk to the boy. I'm ashamed...but there wasn't much I could do at the time. I was able to visit him and give him tests to gauge his academic knowledge, but not much else. I did however give him full access to any reading material that was public knowledge."

Kakashi shrugged confusedly. "He could have read about it somewhere, stumbling on it and learning...but I'm not quite sure. I doubt its his prisoner's doing, at least at the moment. The best I can think of is just keeping an eye on him."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Seeing as he's doing nothing harmful in the slightest, I believe that's a very good course of action." A smile slowly formed on the elder's face. " It seems we have a lightning element specialist. A secret prodigy...maybe even better then a Jounin I know..."

Kakashi sighed at the obvious gibe at him.

* * *

"**_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu_**!" Sasuke roared, dispersing the three Naruto's that were rushing towards him. He fluidly pulled four kunai from his pouch, noticing that his Jutsu had gotten rid of one of the Bushin. The other two however were rushing him from either side. He quickly threw two at each at precise angles and began his charge towards the Naruto on his left. He smirked as the kunai he had threw in front of him passed easily through the now identified Bushin and he began making speedy hand seals.

His body quickly turned to the Naruto behind him, which he had figured to be the real one. As his body was in motion, he was already bringing the nearly invisible wires that were attached to the predicted duck dodged kunai he had thrown earlier to his mouth.

"_**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu**_!" As the deadly streams of flame traveled along each of the wire, Sasuke couldn't help but grin. Said grin quickly disappeared when he saw the fire nearing the other boy who just kept charging. ' That's not him! He said he had a technique to stop projectiles. Where is he-'

He spun around only catching a glimpse of flames pass through the blond as he turned to see and block the real Naruto. He had turned just in time to barely intercept Naruto's strong jab with his left forearm. He grunted rather loudly as he threw away the punch only to cross guard when Naruto spun extremely quickly to gain momentum from the thrown off jab and impacted strongly against Sasuke's guard with an elbow.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke leaned back while sending a kick towards his abdomen. Naruto quickly stepped back bit to avoid the kick, only to try and leg sweep Sasuke's grounded leg. Sasuke leg barely came off the ground where Naruto's leg passed as Sasuke landed on his back. He rolled backwards and sprung from his crouch with a flying knee aimed at the now standing Naruto's head. That plan was crushed as Naruto's fist was suddenly in Sasuke's stomach before he could leave the ground.

Sasuke slid on his feet, but didn't have much time to think about the slight ache in his stomach as Naruto was upon him again with quick strikes. As the exchange of blows continued, Sasuke received more and more glancing hits. He knew he just wasn't up to Naruto's level of Taijutsu, but he would not back off. If he was going to get better at hand to hand, this was his best chance. Even if he was getting pounded. He ground his teeth as his arms began to ache painfully. He had to get better.

Naruto on the other hand, didn't even see Sasuke's once again raising ire.

He was having so much fun. He had never sparred against anyone besides his own clones. This was so much better. He felt so invigorated, fighting against someone who was so flexible. He barely realized that he was getting a bit faster and more vicious while Sasuke was becoming slower.

Sasuke was desperately trying to keep up. Another blow caught him in the face, but he didn't let his guard drop. It felt as if Naruto just got faster and faster. His eye's strained to see. He couldn't see. It was too much. He had to react faster. He wasn't even countering. He could not be that pathetic, it just wasn't possible!

Suddenly his vision became much clearer and it wasn't as hard as to block Naruto's onslaught. He became confused though as Naruto instantly stopped attacking. "I think that's enough for tonight. Your eye's are all red and weird. Are you tired, or did you get dirt in them?"

Sasuke's 'red' eyes widened and he quickly pulled out a Kunai to check his reflection. A small smile appeared on his face and only grew as he looked at Naruto. ' To think I would unlock my abilities fighting someone I never even knew about before a month ago. Just who are you?'

Naruto didn't know how to react when the moody, depressed, angry Sasuke smiled at him. ' Hmmm...all the signs point there, but I just won't think it. Because if I acknowledge he has an interest in me, I'll go insane before the Chunnin exams.'

"It's the Sharingan. My bloodline has awakened." Naruto finally realized what that meant and he grinned. He had read somewhere about the Uchiha in Konoha's history and even saw it mentioned it in 'the scroll'. Its one of the reasons he was so excited about the fight. What he didn't know was that Sasuke hadn't unlocked it yet. That meant Sasuke would be a lot stronger. and he would have to be even better. "Well then, I think you owe me some damn ramen."

Sasuke looked into the sky noticing that it was getting dark. He shrugged, still too ecstatic to turn down the blond who had helped him unlock something that would push him closer to killing his traitor brother. " Whatever, I'll pay for a bowl, but then I have to go home and look up some scroll's..."

Naruto chuckled while following the dark haired boy who was leaving the training area. ' Same here. The only thing I remember is that the Sharingan copies stuff...and you are NOT taking my style.'

* * *

Sakura was completely baffled. When she had come into sight of the team bridge to wait two hours for their late Sensei (Not that she minded, more Sasuke time for her) she noticed that Sasuke was talking. To Naruto. Casually.

It didn't seem like the world was ending. In fact, it was just another beautiful, warm, sunshiny day in Konoha. So what was going on?!

Sasuke never talked to anyone besides a few words. Yet there he was, casually talking to Naruto. It wasn't as if he was smiling while talking, the Uchiha was still mostly stony, but still. She realized that she had stopped far enough that she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She quickly jogged over, forgoing her usual shout of "Sasuke-kun!" and opted for a small wave which caught both boys attention.

" ...ai Bushin? Does it tak-" Was all Sakura heard from Sasuke before he stopped talking and turned away from her and Naruto. Her head drooped and she let out a pathetic sigh. "Errr, Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said kindly in an attempt to cheer the rejected girl up.

Sakura lifted her head and gave a small strained smile to Naruto, who knew she was just trying to be polite. " Good morning..."

"Ma, don't be upset Sakura-chan. Sasuke is just..." Naruto looked looked towards Sasuke who was staring into the water under the bridge. The brooder seemed to be doing everything in his power to ignore them. "...He's just in love with me because I have coolio skills."

Sasuke growled audibly and Sakura couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Then she stared into space with a blush on her face as she imagined Naruto and Sasuke together...hugging...then...

Naruto tried a few times to talk to her, but she was too far gone. Sasuke was just annoyed at him. Naruto now felt like the dejected one and let his head droop. 'Damn, guess I'll go cry by a tree...' He sat down silently next to a large oak and began going through a short set of seals, trying not to get Sasuke's attention. 'Gotta get these down before out next spar. Friend or not, If I see him do any of my moves I will kill him.'

Two hours later Kakashi arrived. The strangely quiet atmosphere was broken by a low "Your late..." muttered by a distracted Sakura and a loud " Do you own a clock?!" from the only blond.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I woke up this morning and saw that my house was on fire. Sadly It burned down. So I rebuilt it!" Kakashi cheerily exuded.

They all stared at the Jounin.

" ...Did your parents have slippery hands?" Was what broke the silence that had enveloped the team for a good minute.

" Nope! But for our next mission you guys better not have slippery hands. You see, there's this cat named Tora..."

* * *

A few days would pass since the day they learned of Tora. The great almighty Tora, bane of all D rank missions. Two days and they had caught the cat way to many times to count, besides their other menial chores. It was also the main reason that Naruto was on the ground in front of the Hokage and Iruka whom were seated with mission scrolls surround them, staring disbelievingly at the blond. Even the rather large woman squeezing the life from said cat stared at the Gennin.

"Please Jiji -sniff-if we don't get a better mission, I'll have nightmare's again!" Naruto pathetically sniffled out.

" Naruto show the Hokage some respect! D rank mission are very importan-" Iruka tried to explain, only stop as Naruto put up a hand.

" It's fine, I understand." Naruto slowly standing up. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the attitude change. "...Sasuke, give me a Kunai. I'M COMMITTING SEPPUKU!"

Naruto then began to beg Sasuke for a kunai who ignored him, while Iruka yelled at Naruto for his rudeness. Sakura was trying to calm the blond and Kakashi just continued reading his book.

They all went silent as Sandaime chuckled into his hand. " Calm down everyone. Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped his book closed and looked to his leader inquiringly. " Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Do you believe your team is ready for a C rank mission?" Sarutobi replied calmly, holding back a chuckle as Naruto stared at Kakashi with a quivering lip. Sasuke and Sakura looked to the Hokage in surprise, as did Iruka.

" Hokage-sama, you can't be serious? They only graduate-" Iruka said disbelievingly before getting cut off once more.

" Sorry to interrupt Iruka, but yes they are ready. They are quite a team, even if a little odd." Iruka sighed and put a hand to his forehead as the Hokage opened a scroll.

"Please get Tazuna while I explain the mission to team 7." Iruka grudgingly stood and walked out while team 7 listened attentively to the Sandaime.

" Tazuna is a bridge builder who will need an escort back to his home in Wave country. He then will need protection as he completes the bridge. Any questions?"

All three Gennin shook their head's as they contemplated the new mission.

Naruto was beaming. He was so happy that he would not be chasing that evil cat who he knew had some how learned the Ninja arts.

Sasuke finally felt as if he wasn't going to waste his time. Hopefully something exciting would happen.

Sakura didn't know how to feel. She was happy that they were traveling out of the village, but she couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

They all turned as they heard someone open the door Iruka had left from just a while ago. It was a man who was rather old, but still pretty big. He wore all brown and was slightly intoxicated. He looked at the team in front of him with a scowl.

" Is this my protection? What's with the blond and pink hair? Aren't you ninja?" the man named Tazuna slurred out.

Naruto pouted while Sakura glared at the old bridge builder. " Hey, just cause were young and pretty doesn't mean you can pick on us. Are all people this mean to their body guards?" Naruto whined.

Tazuna sputtered as Kakashi and Sandaime chuckled. The Jounin stopped after a moment and cleared his throat." OK team, enough fooling around meet me at the gate in an hour. Pack necessities, well be gone for a while." The team nodded and parted to their homes to gather supplies for the long journey ahead.

* * *

" I spy with my super awesome ninja eye, something...green." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Everyone except Kakashi and of course Naruto groaned.

" Naruto...if its a leaf again-" Sakura said threateningly. It had been mildly entertaining at first, but Naruto had quickly ruined the game by choosing a leaf every time it was his turn. They had been traveling for quite a while, so Naruto had suggested it after some time. Sakura quickly agreed, even Tazuna had tried. Kakashi would participate every once in a while between reading and giggling, but Sasuke said nothing the whole time.

" Its not, I promise it's something much nicer. " Sakura sighed and began guessing what object Naruto had in mind. After multiple guessing of everything remotely green that was in eye sight, Sakura groaned.

" OK Naruto, I give up...what is it?" She didn't really care what it was, but she asked anyway to be nice and because she rather be talking then silent. Even if it was annoying it was better then just being bored.

Naruto smiled. " Your eyes."

Sakura found herself flustered for some reason. She turned from Naruto and looked at the ground in front of her, making sure not to go anywhere near the puddle. She had no idea why Naruto's comment had made her blush. Really, all he had said was 'your eyes', and compared them to a leaf saying they were much nicer. But tha-

Sakura's train of thought halted as she suddenly heard a noise. It took a second before she realized it was a chain. In her sight she watched in complete surprise as the chain she had heard was about to be wrapped around Kakashi. She realized that he was going to die. The chain was razor sharp, and Kakashi was completely surprised.

Instantly, Kakashi was enveloped in smoke and in his place was Naruto. "NARUTO! NO!" The chain began moving and her heart stopped. To her amazement though, the chain's suddenly blasted open, loosening their almost deadly grip. She noticed two Nin connected to the chain watch wide eyed for a second before the chain was quickly released from their gauntlets, leaving them unconnected. Not a second later Sasuke was already engaging one with a sweep kick.

She had no time to watch as the other one quickly sped towards Tazuna. Her fear was over looked, somehow she hastily jumped in front of the old man while pulling out a Kunai and held it in front of herself as a weak form of protection. Even she knew though that this was probably her end. She was going to die on her first mission outside the village. She would never live her dreams.

She was startled out of her acceptance when the Nin stopped charging and began convulsing. Smoke started appeared, rising from his body before he dropped to the ground motionless. He crumpled revealing Naruto with an arm outstretched and grip lose. His face though was frozen in shock as he stared at his own hand. Her body began to calm down as she noticed Kakashi hurriedly walk from where Sasuke and the other unconscious nin were to Naruto.

Kakashi solemnly crouched down and checked the pulse of the still slightly smoking nin.

"...He's dead."

Naruto barely registered Kakashi's words, because deep down he had already knew. He knew he had take that nin's life. He knew when he grabbed the shinobi by the back of the neck in rage and anger at trying to hurt his friends; When he began channeling the electricity made from the shock tag's into the weakest point on the guys body instead of pulling him away by the clothing like he should and could have. He felt the man convulsing, squirming, full of pain and screaming in agony, yet he did not let go. He did not let go because for some reason...

_He had enjoyed it._

And that scared the hell out of him.

* * *

'

-

'

AN: Well, I finally had some time, so I updatededed....ded. I'm already starting on the next chapter, I swear! It's small, but it's really mostly fillerish :( but the good stuff is coming up! PLEASE NO LEAVE ME!

-

'

-

**_Naruto's Jutsu List_**

_Myaku_ _(Taijutsu)_ - Basically the manipulation of his elemental chakra in conjunction with his Taijutsu strikes.

_Myaku: Tai Ji Bunya (Taijutsu/Ninjutsu)_ - Two strong pulses are emitted. The first magnitizes metal objects, and the second repels them.

_Rai Bushin No Jutsu (Ninjutsu)_ - Create's a very volatile clone made of lightning chakra. They cost quite a bit of chakra and are dispelled very easily and have a time limit. When dispelled they emit enough electricity to freeze the attacker for a moment. They cannot use Ninjutsu.

Item's:

_Shindou Natsuin (Shock tags)_ - Small seals that transfer chakra that flows through and passes the seal into small amounts of electricity. These serve many purposes. Increase's muscle reaction, durability, and helps to slowly but surely modify or create the lightning element in the user's body.

Leg warmer's (weights) - Basically just weights that increase depending on how much chakra is run through their seal.

(Also Know's Bushin and Kawarimi.)

* * *


End file.
